POTCO ~ The Great Book of World Role-playing History
Please note that this page is still being written and is in the process of being verified and agreed upon. The Administration is currently allowing Lord Hector Wildhayes & Jeremiah Garland to edit it. If you believe there is an inaccuracy please do speak up and explain so long as it abides by General Policy. Thank you. This page is an official record of all World Role-Play Happenings and what is fact and recognized on this site, and what is not. (Please note: Many of the records here derive from the 13 page long history section on the Government of The Spanish Empire page on the POTCO United Nations Wiki. However, records are also being taken from other various sources as well. Thank you.) The First Generation of Roleplay: 1623/Late 2007 ~ 165(Eight)/Mid 200(Eight) Roleplay has existed on POTCO since the beginning. It was roleplay itself that gave us all the yearn to play this game the moment we saw the commerical on TV which told us that we could "live our own legend" and "make our own crews". For once, we'd have an opportunity to be somebody else, and shape our own destinies, in our world. POTCO itself, is an MMORPG ~ (Massive Multiplayer Online Roleplaying Game), and has been centered around various form of roleplay since the beginning in October, 2007. The first recorded official "Country RP" began in Spartans Savvy. It's unclear as to who officially "jumpstarted" it. It's commonly accepted that Spartan Petalbee is credited for founding The Spanish Empire, thus beginning country RP. However, most Spaniards credit Alfonso Clement Petalbee/Spartan's father with brainstorming the idea of a "Spanish Empire" and really beginning the idea of people being able to fight for their own country. Irregardless of who officialy began Country RP, most sources agree that it all started in Spartans Savvy, and would continue there from 1623~165(Eight). In 1640, Don Diego/John Paul I began brainstorming the idea of a "Church" on POTCO, and is therefore credited to being the unofficial founder of the Holy Roman Catholic Church, and is also deemed the title of being the first "Pope" on POTCO. In 165(Eight), Spartan Petalbee became the official King of Spain, which officially created the first Spanish Empire on POTCO. Petalbee also brainstormed the idea of a bloodline in which only those who were very close to him, and considered his "family" were made officers in his guilds, and to a further degree, were considered to be the "Royal Family" of the Spanish Empire. In late 1660, we see the emergence of a new threat to POTCO; the East India Trading Company:(EITC). The ideology that a pirate could roleplay as a member of the EITC was certainly thought about by many people before the emergence of any official EITC guilds. However, "Lord Davy Menace" is credited with the title of "Father of the EITC" for founding the first official EITC guilds, Black Mercenaries, and Co. Black Sharks. In early 1670, other famous EITC lords such as Samuel Redbeard, Pablo Swordmaster, Giratina Origin Forme, and William Darkvane begin to appear on the worldstage. In mid 1670, Marie Antoinette, who is backed by Jack Swordmenace and "Remy" proclaims herself to be the Queen of France, thus beginning a long line of French royals who will all eventually create the "French Empire". In late 1670 and early 16(Eight)0, countries such as Portugal, founded by Jeffrey Blasthawk, The Netherlands, founded by Edward Daggerhawk, and several small Italian states with multiple, unofficial founders; notably Captain Shadow Sail of Savoy, begin to emerge in POTCO. By Mid~16(Eight)0, the first generation of POTCO RP'ers comes to an abrupt end with the introduction of the "Co. Empire" under Lord Benjamin Macmorgan of the EITC, which basically began the lifeline of "official" RP in POTCO. The Second Generation of Roleplay: 1685/Late 200(eight) ~ 1701/Early 2009 The Second Generation of Roleplay is often referred to as the "Good Ol' days" of POTCO RP. The Co. Empire marked the beginning of Second Generation Roleplay. During this time, we see Spain, France, and all other countries sit in the shadows while pirates and members of the infamous Co. Empire clash against one another in the ultimate fight for freedom, bounty, and treasure. There were however, several instances of French and Spanish~based "privateering" guilds such as Demons of Heaven, and Francis Brigade, which fought for the monarchs of their respective nations in opposition to the spread of the EITC. During the mid and late 16(Eight)0s, the Co. Empire dominates RP, destroying various pirate guilds throughout POTCO, recruiting new men and women to serve the EITC, and ultimately creating the foundation for not only all future EITC guilds to come, but for the soon~to~be mighty empire of Great Britain. The abbrevation "Co." primarily derives from The "Co." Empire. In other words, all EITC guilds which came after The Co. Empire were basically copycats. In early 1690, a wave of revolution begins to sweep through Europe. In Spain, famous revolutionaries such as Simon Treasurehawk, and Nate Raidhawk begin to push for democracy throughout the Spanish Empire. In France, Dog O'Hawk tries to achieve a spot in the French Royalty by marrying Grace Goldtimbers, the daughter of Marie Antoinette and Johnny Goldtimbers so that he can ultimately create a "French Republic". Simultaneously, the EITC were also attempting to gain power in France, as well as in Britain. The revolutions didn't stop here. In 1692, Pearson Wright, son of Spartan Petalbee and eldest prince of Spain led the first official rebellion against Macmorgan's new guild, The "United" Empire, and formed "Freedom Empire". With the creation of this guild comes the induction of many famous names into RP, including, but not limited to: Cadet/Ferdinand Clemente, Luuluu, and Hector Wildhayes. Additionally, "Diego", a conservative EITC member forms a new Co. Empire to try and repel Macmorgan's plans of a "United Empire". Following the creation of the United Empire, we begin to see the end of the the age of "Fear" that the EITC instilled in everybody in the years prior. As expected, all of these initial revolutions prove unsuccessful. In Spain, Treasurehawk and Raidhawk seemingly are unable to accomplish much of anything despite their legendary guilds, Los Bandios and Marauder's Militia. They prove to be no match for the might of the "Spartans Savvy" enterprise of guilds. In France, Dog O'Hawk makes little progress in attempting to lure Duchess/Grace Goldtimbers into marrying him. However, we do see the introduction of a new popular and familiar name; Francis Bluehawk. Francis had extreme loyalty to the French Royal Family, but at the same time, was strongly against the wave of EITC/British influence in France, and fought alongside Pearson Wright in a joint Spanish and French rebellion against The United Empire. Unfortunately, Pearson's initial rebellion, "Freedom Empire" proved to be a catostropic failure, which led to the creation of his second revolutionary guild, "~Freedom Empire~". Soon after the creation of this guild, we see Francis Bluehawk form the legendary "Francis Brigade" initially serving as the first official, uniformed and organized military guild of the French Empire. In 1693, Pearson Wright and Francis Bluehawk achieve their first victory against The United Empire at "The Battle of Rocky Point". Unfortunately, due to turmoil in Spain, King Petalbee recalls Pearson back to the homeland to fight off Raidhawk and Treasurehawk and orders him to disband "~Freedom Empire~". During Pearson's absence in the rebellion, Bluehawk continues to fight Macmorgan and quickly picks up speed, and followers. This is where we see "Francis Brigade" really become the legendary guild that it is. In late 1695, Pearson Wright returns to aid Bluehawk in the rebellion with the introduction of one of his most prestigious and admired guilds, "Caribbean Rangers". By 1695, Diego's reformed Co. Empire is virtually extinct, and Macmorgan's "United" Empire is in tatters with the loss of the second in command, "Captain Andrew", who left to form his own rebellion against Macmorgan infamously known as "The Grand Army". Several other key members such as Admiral Quwas, David Bladekidd, George Treasurestealer, and Will Raidskull also ended up betraying Macmorgan and splitting up, pursuing a life of piracy amongst Francis Brigade, Caribbean Rangers, and various other guilds. In 1696, Caribbean Rangers delivers the final blow to United Empire, and Macmorgan unofficially resigns as Grand Lord Marshall of the East India Trading Company. It is at this time that the very existence of the EITC vanishes from RP for several years to come. In 1697, Petalbee orders Pearson once again to return to the homeland and aid him against the revolutionary forces under Treasurehawk and Raidhawk. However, he makes one demand that Pearson simply cannot accept. Petalbee insists that all of the "Caribbean Rangers" be turned over to him. Upon Pearson's refusal, Petalbee disowns Pearson, and declares him an "Enemy of the State". Raidhawk and Treasurehawk both jump at this opportunity and pleade with Pearson to join in the rebellion. Without hesitation, Pearson pledges full support to the rebellion, and the three legendary generals begin their march to Madrid. In 169(Eight) and 1699, the revolutionary forces achieve many key victories against Petalbee, and by late 1699, Marie Antoinette of France pledges her support to Petalbee in quelling the resistence. In 1700, Antoinette dispatches Dog O'Hawk with an army of 15,000 to face Raidhawk, Pearson, and Treasurehawk at the "Battle of Barcelona". This becomes the turning point in the revolution as O'Hawk's entire army is completely obliterated. However, O'hawk escapes and flees to France to face the wrath of the Queen. In July of 1700, Pearson turns on Raidhawk and Treasurehawk realizing that there will be too much disputing over who will rule Spain once Petalbee is defeated. Both generals are easily defeated. Treasurehawk dies with his men. Raidhawk is thrown in a prison in Grenada for treason against the Spanish revolutionary front. In 1701, Petalbee is officially overthrown and unconditionally surrenders the Spanish Empire following the aftermath of the "Battle of Leon" in Northern Spain. Spanish Imperial generals Samuel Ironshot, and Drew Sea Smart are both exiled to Northern Africa. Spartan Petalbee and his wife, Pearl Petalbee are both sent to a prison in Central Madrid. Unmatched, Pearson assumes the title of Leader of the new and reformed Spanish oligarchy in July of 1701, and abolishes the royal bloodline, setting a new precedent in POTCO RP; the creation of a "oligarchist Republic". The Third Generation of Roleplaying: 1702/Early 2009 ~ 1713/Mid 2009 The Third Generation of Roleplaying marked the beginning of a new generation of royalty throughout Europe. With the EITC in tatters, the ideologies of Country roleplaying could now be restored, which would allow for two countries in particular to thrive over the next decade! Throughout 1702 ~ 1705, Spain had an extremely hard time recovering from the massive revolution Pearson had led against Petalbee. In 1703, Don Diego/John Paul I and Marie Antoinette threatened to declare war on Spain if Petalbee was not reinstated because they disagreed with Pearson's Anti~monarchal ideals. Pearson refused, and France and the Papal States both declared war in mid 1703. Fearing obliteration, several smaller scale rebellions rose up against Pearson under Eric Gunrage, Ferdinand Clemente/Cadet, and Hector Wildhayes. These rebellions were pro~sponsored by British idealists Samuel Redbeard and Jack Bluehawk. Fortunately for Pearson, Francis Bluehawk refused to lead an invasion against Spain and went against Antoinette's orders and was discharged as the head of the French military. As a result, Dog O'Hawk was reinstated and ordered to carry out the invasion. Neither France, Britain, or the Papal States actively participated in any fullscale invasion attempts of the Spanish heartland until a near decade later. However, a recorded 9 rebellions against Pearson occured throughout the first decade of 1700. Incredibly, all of them were put down. As a result, Eric Gunrage was tortured and brutally executed and Ferdinand/Cadet was exiled to a small manor on Grenada with several of his followers; chiefly, Ranger Lord Leon Daggerskull, and Ranger Lord Syko. In 1707, Marie Antoinette passed on the throne of France to her eldest child, Grace Goldtimbers/Duchess of Anemois. In 1709, having a strong lust for Grace since he was young, Pearson and Duchess married with the consent of Cardinal Hector Wildhayes, and Pope John Paul/Don Diego, which put an end to the strife between Spain, France, and The Papal States and forged a critical alliance between all three nations. In 1711, Pearson formed a sub~Spanish region in the Baltic; "Russia". He made this an independent nation and proclaimed himself the King/Czar of both. However, since he was already the reigning monarch in both Spain and France, the British felt intimidated and were inclined to act against this sudden wave of Catholic expansion throughout the European sub~continent. In 1712, a civil war broke out in France due to a heated rivalry between Dog O'Hawk and Francis Bluehawk. Pearson returned to France and sided with Bluehawk, and together, the two brought down O'hawk and all of his men executed by fire. Following this victory, Grace Goldtimbers reinstated Francis Bluehawk as the leader of the French military. In late 1712, Grace and Pearson adopted the young Austrian princess, Hannah Bluefeather, as well as the young Baltic peasant boy, John Macbatten. The Fourth Generation of Roleplaying: 1714/Mid 2009 ~ 1725/Mid 2010 In 1714, rumors emerged of a menacing new threat rising about from the horizon. Captain Leon. Rumor had it that in only a few short months, Leon had proclaimed himself head of all the previous "factions" within the EITC and had completely revitalized the infamous "Co.". Thousands were now pledging allegiance to his cause, and before they knew it, France and Spain were once again outmatched, outgunned, and outwitted. The fourth generation of roleplaying would be the most brutal, life claiming, and horrendous period the world had yet to see. The entirety of Europe would be plagued with civil war, political distress, royal family scandals, assassinations, and dark plots from villains of the past! ~Tba~ Category:World Role-Play Category:Role-Play Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO